The Little Prince transcript
Episode 4 - Written by: Brian K. Vaughan & Melinda Hsu Taylor Directed by: Stephen Williams ---- Act 1 [Flashback - It is nighttime on the Searcher, Jack is looking out to sea. Kate approaches with a sleeping Aaron.] JACK: Whispers Hey. KATE: Oh, you don't have to whisper. When he's out, he's out. JACK: Chuckles At least one of us can sleep. KATE: It's gonna take more than two nights for me to get used to sleeping in a normal bed. What are we gonna do about him? About Aaron. JACK: I don't know. KATE: I've been thinking a lot about him. Did you know that Claire was flying to L.A. to give him up for adoption? JACK: No. No, I didn't. KATE: I think we should say he's mine. JACK: What? KATE: We could say that I was six months pregnant when I was arrested and that I gave birth to him on the Island. No one would ever know. JACK: Kate, no. You don't have to... sighs There's other ways to вo this. KATE: After everyone we've lost—Michael, Jin, Sawyer... I can't lose him, too. JACK: Sawyer's not dead. KATE: No. But he's gone. Good night, Jack. JACK: Kate... If we're gonna be safe, if we're gonna protect the people that we left behind, tomorrow morning, I'm gonna have to convince everyone to lie. If it's just me, they're never gonna go for it. So I'm gonna turn to you first. Are you with me? KATE: I have always been with you. ---- off-Island - Kate is looking in the mirror, trying on a jacket. Sun enters. SUN: How does it fit? KATE: It's perfect. Thank you for the loaner. SUN: Looks great on you. Sighs Are you sure you want to do this? KATE: Chuckles It was your idea. AARON: Mommy! KATE: Aaron, honey, mommy's gonna run out and do an errand. I'll be right back. Okay? And then we can go home. SUN: Don't worry about us, Kate. There's candy in the minibar and a hundred channels on TV. We're going to be just fine here. KATE: Sun... I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here. Thank you. SUN: It's what any friend would do. KATE: Okay, well, I will be back soon. Okay, you be good for Sun. Okay, honey? SUN: Good luck. leaves. Elevator bell dings. A delivery man approaches Sun. MAN: Delivery for you, Ms. Kwon. SUN: Thank you. Thanks. closes. SUN: I'll be right back, honey. the bedroom, Sun opens the package to find surveillance reports on Ben, including photos of him with Jack. She opens a box of chocolates included in the package. Under the tray, she finds a gun. Act 2 - Miles fills a canteen with water from the stream and brings it to Daniel and Juliet, who are examining an unconcious Charlotte. JULIET: Charlotte? Charlotte? SAWYER: What the hell's wrong with her? She's been out for 10 minutes. JULIET: Stop shouting, James. MILES: Hey, man. gives the bottle to Daniel. FARADAY: Thank you. JULIET: If there's something that you want to tell me, Daniel, now would be a good time. FARADAY: I'm not sure what you mean exactly. SAWYER: She's asking if you know why your girlfriend had a seizure. JULIET: Give us some space, would you? SAWYER: She's like this 'cause the sky keeps lighting up. He knew this would happen and he didn't say squat about it. JULIET: James... go away. sighs and walks away. JULIET: Did you know that this would happen? FARADAY: I thought... I thought it might. I think it's neurological. Our brains have an internal clock, a sense of time. The flashes... throw the clock off. It's like really bad jet lag. JULIET: Really bad jet lag doesn't make you hemorrhage, Daniel. You wanna tell me why it isn't happening to the rest of us? FARADAY: I don't know. But thank God it's not. ---- - Kate is looking out of a window in an office. Dan Norton enters the office. NORTON: Thank you for waiting. Did my assistant offer you something to drink? KATE: Um, yes. I'm fine, thank you. NORTON: Good. Please, Ms. Austen, sit. sits So... how can I help you? KATE: Uh... sighs Mr. Norton, when you came to my house looking for blood samples from me and my son, I asked you who your client was... NORTON: And I said I couldn't tell you. KATE: Yeah. I'm here to offer you a deal. I'll give you the blood samples, but first, I wanna talk to your client. Considering what you're asking for, that's more than reasonable. NORTON: Well, I am, uh, seeing my client later today, and I will be sure to pass along your offer. But I am pretty sure of what the answer's gonna be—no. And the reason, of course, is that you're in no position to be making any kind of deals, and we both know it. I have a signed court order compelling you to let us confirm that you're the child's mother. I could send the sheriff over there today and make you do it, but my client insists that we... handle the exchange of custody quietly. KATE: What do you mean "exchange of custody"? NORTON: You know exactly what I mean. KATE: No, I... Mr. Norton, I just wanna know who is doing this to me. NORTON: You did this to yourself. Now it is time you prepare yourself, Ms. Austen. You are going to lose the boy. ---- - Sawyer and Locke watch as Juliet and Daniel are still examining Charlotte. LOCKE: We have to go back to the Orchid. SAWYER: Excuse me? LOCKE: The Orchid. That's where all this started. Maybe it's where it'll all stop. SAWYER: That greenhouse is a long ways away. LOCKE: You said you had a Zodiac raft back at the beach. We could take that, cut around the horn of the Island, be at the Orchid in half the time. SAWYER: And let me guess. You know exactly what to do when we get there. LOCKE: No, not exactly at all, but I know that Ben used it to leave the Island. And if I can do the same thing, I believe I can save us. SAWYER: And how you gonna do that? LOCKE: This is all happening because they left. I think it'll stop if I can bring them back. SAWYER: Bring who back? LOCKE: Jack, Sun, Sayid, Hugo, Kate. SAWYER: The boat blew up, and that chopper was probably on it. LOCKE: They're not dead, James. SAWYER: Says who? LOCKE: That doesn't matter. All that matters is they've gotta come back. I have to make them come back... even if it kills me. Don't you want 'em to come back, James? Don't you want her to come back? SAWYER: It doesn't matter what I want. MILES: Hey! She's waking up! FARADAY: Are you okay? CHARLOTTE: Who are you? FARADAY: It's me. It's Daniel. CHARLOTTE: Daniel. grunts Oh, my head. deeply What happened? FARADAY: There was another flash. You passed out. How do you feel? CHARLOTTE: A bit dizzy, but... I'm fine. FARADAY: Good. MILES: Flatly Hooray. Everything's back to normal. Now what? SAWYER: I'll tell you "now what". We're going to the Orchid. leaves, and Locke follows. ---- - Jack is examining Sayid at the hospital. over P.A.: Oncologist on call to the ICU. JACK: Dilation's almost back to normal. SAYID: Good. Now take this IV out of my arm, and let's go. JACK: Sayid, you were unconscious for 42 hours. You had the equivalent of three doses of horse tranquilizer in your system. SAYID: If you sent that man to Hurley's house, we have to leave now. JACK: You need to relax. Ben is not gonna hurt Hurley. Ben is on our side. SAYID: The only side he's on is his own. woman enters the room. DR. ARIZA: Dr. Shephard? I'm Dr. Ariza, director of clinical services. A word with you, please? JACK: I'll be right back. walk down the hall. DR. ARIZA: What do you think you are doing here? JACK: I was treating a patient. I apologize. It was an emergency. I know that— DR. ARIZA: You were suspended on charges of substance abuse. Emergency or not, Dr. Shephard, you have no business being here. JACK: I understand, and I take full responsibility for my actions. DR. ARIZA: No, Doctor. The hospital takes full responsibility for your actions, and that makes us liable for them. cell phone rings. JACK: Excuse me. JACK: Hello? HURLEY: Jack? It's me. JACK: Hurley. HURLEY: Hey, did Sayid get to you? Did my dad drop him off? JACK: Yes. He did. Hurley, where are— HURLEY: Is he okay? JACK: He's fine. HURLEY: Awesome. JACK: Hurley, where are you? see Hurley dressed in orange prison uniform using the phone at a prison facility. HURLEY: Dude, I'm totally cool. I'm in L.A. County lockup. Oh, and tell Sayid I did exactly what he said. I'm totally safe. Ben's never gonna get me now. Thanks, dude. JACK: What are you talking about, Hurley? Wait! Wait— line disconnects. Jack sighs. He turns around and sees Ben entering the hallway. BEN: Good. You're here. How's Sayid? ---- to Sayid's room. A male nurse enters. NURSE: How you doing today, sir? doesn't speak Got your meds for you. SAYID: Sorry, I think you have the wrong room. NURSE: Nope. Room 133, right? Got the orders right here. But don't worry. I won't have to give you an injection. Put this right in your IV line. crinkles, the nurse turns and fires two darts at the pillow where Sayid was lying. Sayid and the nurse struggle, knocking over metal trays. Sayid manages to get a plastic cord around the nurse's neck. SAYID: Who are you? Who are you working for? NURSE: and grasps SAYID: Okay, talk, talk. NURSE: Address — it's in my pocket. gets up and shoots two darts into the nurse. He reaches into the nurse's pocket. Ben and Jack enter. BEN: Hello, Sayid. JACK: What happened? SAYID: Do we know anyone who lives at 42 Panorama Crest? JACK: That's Kate's address. Act 3 is exiting the elevator in the hospital. He is on his cell phone. Cut to Kate in her car. Her cell phone rings, and we see "Jack Shephard" on the caller ID. She waits a few rings and then answers. KATE: Hello? JACK: Kate? It's Jack. Are you okay? KATE: Yeah. I'm fine. JACK: Where are you right now? Are you at home? KATE: Uh... what? JACK: Listen, I'll explain everything once you're out, but you've gotta get Aaron— KATE: Look, I'm not at home, okay? I'm... Aaron is at a hotel with Sun. JACK: Sun? Sun's in L.A.? KATE: Yeah, she's here on business. sees a car in the distance that's about to cross an intersection Listen. Jack, this is really not a good time. I'm so sorry that I even picked up the phone. I'm not— JACK: Kate, do not hang up on me. Please listen. Listen, uh ... will you tell me where you are? I need to see you. doesn't say anything Kate, please. KATE: I'm downtown. Wilshire and Olive. JACK: Okay. All right. I'm on my way. hangs up. Ben, Jack, and Sayid are outside of the hospital. JACK: She's not at home, but I'm gonna go to her right now. BEN: Good. I'll go deal with Hugo. SAYID: Sorry, Ben. I'm not letting you get anywhere near him. BEN: You have friends in trouble. Let's get them to safety and save the dirty linen for later. grabs the keys out of Ben's hand. SAYID: I'll drive. BEN: After you get Kate, meet us at the Long Beach Marina, slip 23. And, Jack — hurry. We're running out of time. starts his engine and backs out. ---- - Locke leads Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte and Miles through the jungle. SAWYER: Hey, Locke? What are you gonna say to her? LOCKE: Sorry? SAWYER: Kate. What are you gonna say to her to get her to come back? rumbling. LOCKE: I haven't figured that out yet. SAWYER: Well, let me tell you something. She was pretty excited to hop on that chopper and get the hell out of here. group sees a beam of light in the distance — the light from the Hatch the night Boone died and when Locke was pounding on the Hatch door. MILES: What the hell is that? LOCKE: Whatever it is, we better stay clear of it. SAWYER: Beach is this way. Now you wanna take the scenic route? FARADAY: John... do you know when we are? LOCKE: We need to keep moving. stares at the light for a few moments longer as the rest of the group begins to move. ---- later, the group are making their way through the jungle. FARADAY: Hey. How's your headache? CHARLOTTE: Better. Nothing like sore feet to take your mind off your head, eh? FARADAY: Chuckles Well, don't worry. Once we get to the beach, we're gonna take the Zodiac around the other side of the island and you can rest. CHARLOTTE: You're sweet, but you don't need to baby me. I'm fine. them, Miles puts his hand to his nose and sees a little blood. JULIET: You okay? MILES: I'm peachy. they hear a woman screaming in the distance. SAWYER: Shh! MILES: Now what? continues. SAWYER: whispers Nobody move. continues. LOCKE: whispers James! SAWYER: I got this. rifle. speaking indistinctly. CLAIRE: It knows I don't want it, and I was gonna give it away. Babies know that stuff. KATE: Okay, no, no, hang on. Listen, listen. Do you want this baby? Do you want it to be safe and healthy? sniffles. KATE: You're not alone in this. We are all here for you. This baby is all of ours. But I need you to push. Okay? pants. KATE: One, two, three... push! Push! grunts. KATE: Come on, Claire! Push! CLAIRE: and screaming Aah! KATE: Okay! He's coming! KATE: Push! Push! Push! Push! grunts. KATE: Push! Push! Push! Push! is born and begins to cry. Kate carries him, smiling. Sawyer looks on, overcome with emotion. Suddenly, the buzzing, magnetic humming is heard. White light starts filling the screen. The sound stops — it is now daytime. Sawyer grunts and pants. He looks to where Claire and Kate were, but they aren't there anymore. There is only the log where Claire was sitting when she delivered her baby. Locke arrives. LOCKE: James? What happened? Did you see something out here, James? SAWYER: Don't matter. It's gone now. Act 4 - Kate is in her car. We hear the sound of a car door shutting and see Jack crossing the street toward Kate's car. He smiles at her and makes his way to the driver's window. KATE: You shaved your beard. JACK: Yeah. Just needed a change. gives him a brief smile and then looks away. KATE: Look, Jack, uh... I don't know why you called, but I can't be dealing with this right now. I... continues to look into the distance. JACK: What's going on? KATE: Nothing. Just... can you just go? JACK: Why don't you just tell me? KATE: Jack, please, just go. JACK: Kate, please, tell me. KATE: breaking Somebody wants Aaron. JACK: What? KATE: There's a lawyer in there. His clients — they know we're lying. They know I'm not his mom, and they're gonna take him away. JACK: Who's gonna take him away? see the lawyer Dan Norton in a black car leaving the parking garage of his office, about to cross the same intersection we saw earlier. Kate puts her hands on the wheel. JACK: What—what are you doing? KATE: Look, I gotta go, all right? Get in or don't. starts the engine, and Jack hurries to the passenger side. ---- - Locke, Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte and Miles are trekking through the jungle. Sawyer leads the way, rifle in hand. LOCKE: Hey. You ready to tell me who you saw back there? SAWYER: I already told you. It was nothin'. LOCKE: You and I both know when we were before the flash, James. So who was it you saw? Charlie? Shannon? Yourself? SAWYER: And how is it that you knew when we were, Johnny Boy? That light in the sky — it was from the Hatch, wasn't it? LOCKE: The night that Boone died... I went out there and started pounding on it as hard as I could. I was... confused... scared. Babbling like an idiot, asking, why was all this happening to me? SAWYER: Did you get an answer? LOCKE: Light came on, shot up into the sky. At the time, I thought it meant something. SAWYER: Did it? LOCKE: No. It was just a light. SAWYER: So why'd you turn us around then? Don't you wanna go back there? LOCKE: Why would I wanna do that? SAWYER: So you could tell yourself to do things different, save yourself a world of pain. LOCKE: No, I needed that pain — to get to where I am now. them, Miles and Daniel are walking together. MILES: Hey. Sniffles I just got a nosebleed. FARADAY: What? When? MILES: Let's just not freak out the others, okay? Just tell me... why—why her? Why me? FARADAY: I don't know. Uh, I think it might have something to do with duration of exposure. You know, the amount of time you've spent on the island. MILES: Doesn't make any sense. Those yahoos have been here for months. I've never been here before two weeks ago. FARADAY: Are you sure about that? gives him a look. SAWYER: Hello?! group arrives at the beach camp. JULIET: The camp's back. SAWYER: Finally. Anybody for a DHARMA beer? Hello? Anybody here? Rose? Bernard? see the beach camp is deserted. The tents are worn. There's no food in the kitchen, only trash. It's as if no one has been there for years. LOCKE: I wonder how long ago this happened. SAWYER: Son of a bitch! finds a rope ending in a loop and picks it up. JULIET: What is it? LOCKE: It's Vincent's. SAWYER: Yeah? Well, where's the rest of the dog? Where's the rest of our people? FARADAY: The Zodiac's gone, too. CHARLOTTE: Maybe your people took the boat. SAWYER: Why the hell would they do that? MILES: To get away from whoever came in those. see a pair of canoes. CHARLOTTE: Where did these come from? FARADAY: That's a good question. They're pretty old. MILES: Not that old. up a water bottle with the Ajira logo on it. SAWYER: Let me see that. "Adg-eh-ruh"? JULIET: Ajira. It's an airline. It's based out of India, but they fly everywhere. SAWYER: Great. Maybe they got a flight out of here to Vegas tonight. SAWYER: Who came in these? Other Others? JULIET: Don't look at me. FARADAY: My question is, when are they coming back? LOCKE: Let's not wait to find out. and the others start to push one of the canoes into the water. ---- time later, the six of them are paddling in the middle of the ocean. MILES: This plan sounded a hell of a lot better when we were going by motorboat. up to Locke How far is this place? LOCKE: It's around that point. Not more than a couple hours. MILES: Flatly Oh, joy. JULIET: Sawyer You all right? SAWYER: I saw Kate. JULIET: What? SAWYER: Last night, in the jungle. Before the last flash. She was delivering Claire's baby. JULIET: But that was two months ago. SAWYER: Time travel's a bitch. Gunshot. JULIET: Get down! Gunshot. see another canoe far behind them. SAWYER: Paddle! MILES: I think they want their boat back! LOCKE: Move! gunshots are heard, as the other canoe approaches. Our survivors paddle as fast as they can. MILES: These your people?! JULIET: No! Are they yours?! SAWYER: Shut up and keep paddling! Gunshot. a bullet pierces Sawyer's paddle. SAWYER: Little help! Little help! gives Sawyer her paddle, then picks up a rifle and returns fire. We see one of the people in the other canoe get hit. Gunshot. Gunshot. ricochets. SAWYER: Paddle harder! They're getting closer! — buzzing, magnetic humming. The white light begins to embrace them. SAWYER: to the sky Thank you, Lord! now nighttime and pouring rain The survivors are still in the canoe. Thunder rumbles. SAWYER: I take that back! LOCKE: Everybody, paddle! Head for the shore! rumbling, lightning crashing. ---- - Jack and Kate are parked outside of a motel. They see Norton walk up some stairs toward a room. JACK: Kate, just because the guy told you that he was meeting his client doesn't mean that they're here in L.A. He could've just told you that to—to throw you off. KATE: Or they're in that hotel right now. JACK: Okay. And what if they are? What if the person who wants to take Aaron is sitting in that hotel room right now? Then what? Come on. Come with me. We'll—we'll go get Aaron, we'll put our heads together, and we'll figure something out. KATE: All right. motel door opens for Norton. We briefly see a blonde middle-aged woman. KATE: Oh my god. JACK: deeply It's Claire's mother. Act 5 time later, Norton is running to his car outside the motel, holding his briefcase over his head to shield the rain. Kate and Jack watch him drive away. As Kate puts down the clutch, Jack places his hand over hers. JACK: Wait. KATE: What am I waiting for, Jack? JACK: Wait. I just... let's just think about this for a minute. KATE: She knows. JACK: Maybe she doesn't know. KATE: No, but she knows about Aaron, and that's all that matters! JACK: Sighs Let me go talk to her. KATE: What? JACK: If I can just explain to her why we did it — maybe if I can get her to understand why... she'll listen to me. I can fix this, Kate. I can fix it. Hey... Aaron is my family too. closes her eyes, holding back tears. She gives him a weak smile and nods. Jack leaves the car and begins running toward the motel. ---- her motel room, Carole looks at a framed photo of Claire. There is a knock on the door. Carole sighs. She opens the door and sees Jack. CAROLE: Dr. Shephard? JACK: Hello, Ms. Littleton. Um... may I come in? CAROLE: Of course. closes. CAROLE: You look drenched. JACK: No, no. No, I'm fine. CAROLE: God, I haven't seen you since your father's funeral. How did you even know I was here? JACK: Uh... I knew you were here, Ms. Littleton, because I followed your lawyer. CAROLE: Why would you do that? JACK: I'm — I did it because, um... I understand that you feel the need to do this. But I need you to know that everything that Kate and I have done—it was for Aaron. CAROLE: Who's... Aaron? I—I'm afraid I'm not following you. JACK: Ms. Littleton, um... what are you doing here in Los Angeles? ---- rumbles and the rain continues to pour as Jack runs back to the car and quickly gets in. JACK: Let's go. Drive. Then call Sun and tell her to bring Aaron to the Long Beach Marina. We'll meet her there. KATE: What—wh-what are you talking about? What happened? JACK: Kate, we have to go now. KATE: I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what just happened! JACK: She doesn't know anything. KATE: What? JACK: She doesn't know. She still thinks that Claire is dead. Pants She doesn't even know that Aaron exists. KATE: But the lawyer— JACK: She sued Oceanic, and she's in town to pick up her settlement. KATE: What, and it's just a coincidence that her lawyer happens to be the same one that's trying to take my son? JACK: I don't know. But whoever's trying to take Aaron... it's not her. KATE: Then who is it? ---- and Ben are driving in a van. BEN: Can I ask you something? Why'd you take it upon yourself to rescue Hugo? SAYID: I had to make sure Hurley was safe. BEN: You can pull in over here. two pull into a parking garage. A man approaches Ben's window. NORTON: Mr. Linus. BEN: Mr. Norton. NORTON: I looked into it, and they don't have any kind of solid case against Reyes. The M.E. said that the man found outside Santa Rosa was killed before Reyes escaped. BEN: That's very good news. NORTON: We have a prelim hearing in the morning. The judge will never let it get past that, and Reyes will be a free man. BEN: Thank you, Dan. NORTON: Anytime. leaves. SAYID: Who was that? BEN: That's my lawyer. ---- - Locke et al. grunt as they push the canoe onto a beach. LOCKE: Aah! Okay! panting. MILES: Remind me never to do that again. FARADAY: Where are we? LOCKE: It's hard to say til it gets light. and Sawyer sit in the sand with their backs against the canoe. JULIET: We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation. SAWYER: What conversation was that? JULIET: The one before they started shooting at us, where you were about to tell me how it felt to see Kate again. SAWYER: I wasn't about to tell you anything. rumbling, waves crashing. JULIET: Why don't you tell me now? pauses for a few moments before speaking. SAWYER: I was close enough to touch her. If I wanted to, I could've... stood right up and talked to her. JULIET: Why didn't you? SAWYER: What's done is done... Juliet? JULIET: What's wrong? points under his nose. Juliet checks herself and we see that her nose is bleeding. CHARLOTTE: Oi! Come and look at this! a black box in the sand. CHARLOTTE: It's wreckage. Looks like it just happened. turns the black box over with his foot. It has "bésixdouze" written on it. LOCKE: Anybody speak French? ---- to a French team in a life raft on the stormy sea. French is subtitled. ROBERT: Mais j'te l'ai dit, on aurait jamais dû suivre ces maudits chiffres ! I told you so! We never should have followed those damn numbers! MONTAND: Mais c'est pas ma faute, Robert. C'est Brennan qui devait tenir le sonar ! [Translation: It's not my fault, Robert. Brennan was in charge of the sonar!] BRENNAN: Mais je le faisais, Montand! Je vous l'ai déja dit, les instruments ont mal fonctionné ! I was watching, Montand! I told you already, the instruments malfunctioned! YOUNG WOMAN: Un homme à la mer ! Man overboard! ROBERT: Quoi? What? is unclear who says the following lines. BRENNAN: Mais je pensais qu'on était tous là ! I thought we were all there! MONTAND: On est tous là ! Il n'est pas des nôtres. [Translation: We are all here! He's not one of us.] BRENNAN: Alors qui est-ce? So who is he? in French. ROBERT: Pagaie! MONTAND: Pagayez! Allez! Paddle! Paddle! Come on! UNKNOWN: Pointez la lampe de poche sur lui. Point the flashlight at him. YOUNG WOMAN: Il faut tenir la lampe torche. Brennan, aide-les à pagayer. You have to hold the flashlight. Brennan, help them paddle. UNKNOWN: Allez! Dépêchez-vous ! Nous dérivons avec le courant. Come on! Hurry up! We are drifting with the current. UNKNOWN: Non, y'a que lui ! Pas de bateau, rien. No... There's only him! No boat, nothing. UNKNOWN: Les vagues vont nous amener jusque sur la côte. The waves will bring us to the coast. UNKNOWN: Le vent va passer par ici. The wind is coming over here. YOUNG WOMAN: Au nom de dieu, Brennan ! Ta gueule ! In the name of God, Brennan! Shut up! UNKNOWN: Allez, tirez-le dans le radeau. Come on, bring him in the raft. UNKNOWN: Aide moi. Help me. UNKNOWN: Il est lourd ! He's heavy! UNKNOWN: Tiens, il respire encore. He's still breathing. turn the man over to reveal a battered and unconscious Jin. Act 6 - Kate shifts gears, turns off engine. KATE: Jack, why did you call me today? JACK: I told you. I was... I was worried. KATE: But why? Why were you worried? Why today? hands her the paper with her address on it. KATE: I don't... JACK: Right before I called you, Sayid was attacked. And the guy that did it—your address was in his pocket. KATE: Sayid? What's he doing here? JACK: That's not important right now. What matters is that we get you and Aaron someplace safe. approaching. KATE: Safe from who? turns off. Jack and Kate exit the car. BEN: Hello, Kate. door shuts. JACK: It's okay. He's with me. KATE: He's with you? JACK: I know this is gonna be hard to understand, but he's here to help us. To help everyone that we left behind. We all need to be together again. KATE: It's him. JACK: What? KATE: It's him. He's the one who's trying to take Aaron. JACK: No. No. You—you don't understand. BEN: No, Jack. She's right. It was me. Sorry. KATE: Who the hell do you think you are? Why don't you just stay away?! Why don't you leave me and my son alone?! BEN: Because he's not your son, Kate. camera zooms out to reveal Sun watching the scene from her car. Aaron is asleep in the back. Sun reaches into her bag and grabs the gun and leaves the car. ---- - Jin wakes up on a beach. The French team is there. Some are gathering belongings; one is fiddling with a radio phone. It's now daytime and the storm has cleared. AUTOMATED VOICE OVER RADIO: 4... 8... MONTAND: Robert... Regarde, le signal vient de l'île. Look, the signal's coming from the island. ROBERT: Tu peux déterminer la source ? Can you find the source? AUTOMATED VOICE OVER RADIO: 15... 16... MONTAND: Bien sûr que oui. Regarde. Yes, of course. Look. ROBERT: Tu crois que l'île est habitée ? Do you think it is inhabited? MONTAND: J'sais pas. I don't know. YOUNG WOMAN: Jin Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? How are you? How are you feeling? JIN: No understand. YOUNG WOMAN: accent You speak English? JIN: Panting Little. YOUNG WOMAN: Are you okay? JIN: Yes. YOUNG WOMAN: How did you get here? JIN: Boat. ROBERT: Qui est-ce ? Who is he? MONTAND: On s'en fout qui c'est. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Who cares who he is. What is he doing here? YOUNG WOMAN: Il dit qu'il est venu en bateau. He said he came by boat. ROBERT: accent What boat? JIN: It's gone. Sink. YOUNG WOMAN: It must've been caught in the same storm as ours. MONTAND: accent Who are you? How long you in the water? JIN: I don't know. MONTAND: How do you not know how you wound up in the middle of the ocean, huh? YOUNG WOMAN: Montand ! Laisse-le, il est en état de choc. On a de l’eau à lui donner ? Montand! Leave him alone, he's in a state of shock. Do we have water to give him? ROBERT: Ouais. Yeah. young woman takes off her coat, revealing a pregnant stomach. Robert comes back with a canteen of water. ROBERT: Tiens. Here. YOUNG WOMAN: Merci, Robert. Thank you, Robert. young woman opens the canteen for Jin, who drinks with immense thirst. JIN: deeply Thank you. YOUNG WOMAN: What is your name? JIN: Kwon Jin-soo. Jin. YOUNG WOMAN: Hello, Jin. I'm Danielle. Danielle Rousseau. stares in shock. de:5.04 Der kleine Prinz/Transkription Category:Season 5